The present invention relates in general of a device for forming abrasive discs from an eight inch or smaller roll of abrasive material and in particular to apparatus and method for forming and separating abrasive discs.
Heretofore, abrasive discs used in sanding operations have been available to independent wood finishing contractors from only a few large companies having huge equipment available to manufacture said abrasive discs. This has led to a limited number of suppliers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,684 to Sorrells (1991) is for the assembly and method of obtaining perforated standard sheet sand paper for use on powered pad sanders having spaced suction holes in its platen. A number of powered sanders do not incorporate suction holes and have a need not for rectangle, square, or roll abrasive, but for abrasive discs.
Many wood-finishing contractors have objected because of the economical disadvantages of a limited number of suppliers for abrasive discs. Contractors want to use their in-house work force more efficiently, which they could do if they had the means to their supplies internally. This is most important in view of the national slew economical trend in the particular trade at this time.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide an apparatus and method to allow contractors to have supervised automated cutting and separating of particular sizes of abrasive discs from rolls of abrasive material in-house supplies, thus resulting in an ecounomical advantage to said contractors. PA1 (b) to provide an apparatus and method to allow said contractors to use in house work force in this endeavor, thus giving their laborers an economical advantage by providing work conditions that will be more consistent in its hours, PA1 (c) to provide an apparatus and method to allow an unlimited number of suppliers of abrasive discs. PA1 (d) to provide an apparatus and method whose ease of use, plus lightweight and simplified construction will be available to a large number of contractors, which again will allow a significant economical advantage to the contractor.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuind description of it.